


[Podfic] Seven Bells

by kalakirya



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of grey_bard's story</p><p>
  <i>post-series exploration of the meanings and uses of the Abhorsen's bells</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seven Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258212) by [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard). 



**Title:** Seven Bells

  
 **Pairing:** Sabriel/Touchstone

  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up / PG-13

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 10 minutes 38 seconds

  
 **download** [ as an mp3 (10MB) from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seven-bells)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
